amar en silencio
by angeel.harunoo
Summary: se puede amar sin tener que hablar?...un ulquihime, lo que paso en la historia de bleach que no vimos!


yo..no se que hace, quien es esa mujer. todo esto se me hace una estupidez, una perdida de tiempo,solo se que me siento extra o cuando la veo, no la conozco pero tengo curiosidad de saber sobre ella, sobre su mundo, me he interesado por esa mujer. esa simple mujer, que me hace dudar...si, me hace dudar, A MI! eliminarla seria lo mejor,  
pero aizen-sama la quiere con vida. se que se divierte que todo esto, no es mas que un mero juego para pasar el todo esto, ya le di demasiadas vueltas. y necesito ver a esa mujer. si se niega a comer, la obligare.

ojala que kurosaki-kun se encuentre bien, aun sigo pensando..mi mente esta ocupada siempre en el, soy una cobarde, era mi despedida y no pude besarlo!...soy una tonta,  
siempre siendo un estorbo para kurosaki...para todos. sado-kun,ishida-kun, rukia-san...  
que estar n haciendo todos?, estar n bien?, se preocuparan por mi como yo por ellos?  
no quiero estar aqu ...las noches, este lugar es oscuro, triste, vaci , me siento peor que en una prisi n. inue tonta! es que es una prisi n y quieren que la vea como si fuera mi hogar, ya ni siquiera tengo hambre, no tengo ganas de nada, necesito platicar con alguien.  
no quiero sentirme sola ni vac a,

ah esta ella, metida en sus pensamientos como siempre, con los ojos marcados de lo mucho que ha llorado, ah esta ella, esa criatura...esa mujer que extra amente se meti en mi cabeza, y como siempre... ah esta, d ndose cuenta de mi presencia en la misma habitaci n que ella, ah esta, vi ndome con esos ojos llenos de sentimientos.. pat ticos humanos, no son mas que un estorbo, algo despreciable y desechable. tan miserables...tan fr giles,...ahi esta, sec ndose sus ojos humedos, habl ndome otra vez, con esa est pida sonrisa.

ah esta el, de nuevo, sin decirme una sola palabra...solo, observ ndome. no se porque,  
pero me siento desnuda cuando me ve, con esos ojos verdes llenos de curiosidad, de vaci de ese algo que no se explicar, no se decir, me hace sentir incomoda cuando me ve, pero es el nico al que no le temo hablar...el nico que siempre viene a verme, a asegurarse de que coma bien, ese arrancar con sus manos en los bolsillos como siempre, por dios! necesito secarme estas lagrimas, *cielos, ya es hora de comer?, hehehe que descuidada soy, no me hab a fijado, lo siento empezare a comer*

ya tiene varios d as aqu , esa mujer y sigue llorando todos los d as, mierda! que nunca se le acabaran las lagrimas?  
*mujer, porque lloras siempre?*

m..me...me hablo?, es extra o, el nunca me habla, solo me dice que coma, solo...esta aqu para asegurarse de que este bien por orden de aizen. estara...acaso...el estar preocupado...por mi?, nonono, inue tonta! no pienses cosas extra as. solo, lim tate a contestar para que pueda irse y tu te quedes sola de nuevo..espera! yo no quiero estar sola aqu , no hay nada mas deprimente que esto, extra o a todos..  
*yo...lo..lo siento jejeje n.n causo mucho ruido, no es as ?, disc lpame por molestar tanto. yo,no lo volver a hacer..*

*eso no responde mi pregunta* maldici n! QUE HACES ULQUIORRA? no le hables a esa mujer,vete... sal de esta habitaci n.

* lo siento, solo extra o mi mundo, mi hogar, mis amigos, PERDON otra vez, volv a llorar, soy algo sentimental hehehe* de verdad hoy esta mas platicador que nunca, estar bien? que suceder con el cuarto espada que conozco? el que no me habla, el que solo me observa con esos ojos verdes.

ulquiorra, desde cuando act as como un idiota?, esta mujer te tiene maldito o algo as ?,  
*mujer, come.*

*espera!...* NO NONO!, INUE TONTA, TONTA! que estas haciendo?.. d jalo que se valla, se nota que no quiere estar aqu , de seguro le causas asco, no te tolera, eres pat tica jamas aprender s! inue tonta! .

que pasa?..desde cuando le haces caso a esta mujer!? sera..acaso que estar tanto tiempo cerca de un humano hace que se te pegue su idiotez? reacciona!. no te quedes parado!

...se detuvo?...el...se detuvo?..  
*puedes quedarte?, la verdad es que no quiero estar sola ahora, por favor!,  
solo... qu date aqu .*

*hmp* pat tica humana.

*muchas gracias* se quedo! n.n soy feliz,...soy feliz? me alegra que el se quede aqu ..?..esto es raro..me siento rara, solo...es porque estoy aqu sola..si, solo es por eso,..

2

siguen pasando los d as, la verdad ni los he contado, no quisiera, cada segundo extra o a todos, kurosaki-kun, ishida-kun, sado-kun, kushiki-san...  
yo se que no tengo mucho de que quejarme o eso quiero pensar, con el tiempo siento que crece una conexi n con ulquiorra, el me hace sentir segura tranquila, creo que hasta feliz...me gustar a que estuviera mas tiempo aqu en esta horrible y triste habitaci n, me he dado cuenta que el siente cada vez mas curiosidad hacia mi, yo se que no habla, que tiene una mirada muy triste e intimidante, pero estoy segura de que el se siente, tal vez, igual que yo.

no se ya lo que estoy haciendo, paso mas tiempo con esa mujer, de alg n modo me siento tranquilo con ella, todo el tiempo esta sonriendo, esa est pida sonrisa que le esta haciendo algo a mi ser, algo que...aun no estoy seguro de que sea algo bueno o algo malo, con ella no soy yo mismo y creo que me molesta pensar en ella.  
-

*buenos d as, ya es hora del desayuno? jejeje, empezare a comer!*  
ya llego el, tan tranquilo, tan serio, con esa mirada llena de tristeza, con sus manos en los bolsillos, siendo el

*hmp*  
y aqu estoy yo,parado mientras la veo comer, aqu estoy y aqui esta ella, sentada, siempre sonriendo, hablando demasiado es extra a mientras come.

*listo, ya termine todo!*  
lo dije mientras me levantaba a dejar el plato en la bandeja, para que se lo llevaran, cuando regrese a sentarme a un lado de la cama, acomode la silla donde hace un momento estaba,  
deje la silla intentando invitar a ulquiorra a sentarse, espero que esta vez acepte, siempre que esta conmigo se queda parado, y sin decir nada, jejeje yo no se como no se cansa de estar asi.

*mujer, hablare contigo*

el, quiere hablar conmigo! que querr hablar conmigo?, pero...ESPERA! PERO SI EL NO HABLA. habr hecho algo mal?, que le contesto? solo me quedare callada. jejeje si inue has eso, solo qu date callada.

*extra as tu mundo?*

*si...*  
que estar pasando?, el nunca me pregunta nada, les habr pasado algo a todos? aizen habr hecho algo malo?. KUROSAKI-KUN!

*mujer, recuerda que ahora tu cuerpo y tu mente le pertenecen aizen-sama. quiero que lo digas*  
mujer tonta, aun extra a su mundo.

*mi cuerpo y mi mente le pertenecen a lord aizen*  
ya no quiero que este aqu , quiero que se valla, como llega con eso, as de imprevisto, como me hace esto! todo era tan tranquilo y bonito que me olvide por completo del porque estoy aqu , siempre soy una carga para todos aun cuando acepte venir aqu para salvar a kurosaki-kun, a todos... aun aqu soy una carga, una molestia y peor aun...un "algo" que puede ser desechado a la simple orden de aizen.  
pero he descubierto algo que tengo que hacer aqu .  
algo que s lo yo soy capaz de hacer. para salvar a todos.

ella s lo dud un momento,ni siquiera levant una ceja cuando le pregunt eso.  
lo que es una mujer de car cter fuerte.

3

Ulquiorra ya no viene a verme, cada momento que estoy sola lo nico que hago es pensar, pensar en todo, en todos, menos en m , me preocupa ulquiorra, puede que le haya pasado algo malo o puede simplemente ser que ya no quiera ni verme, tal vez el se quedaba conmigo y se la pasaba escuchando todas mis platicas tontas solo para que no me volviera loca, no estaba preocupado por m , me tenia bien por orden de aizen. Solo era mi imaginaci n la que me hac a creer que l estaba sintiendo algo por m como yo por l.

-  
No he visto a esa mujer, siempre tengo la sensaci n de querer ir a verla y ver como esta. Estos ser n los sentimientos que dicen sentir los humanos?...por eso son tan vulnerables? Me siento pat tico.  
-

*ulquiorra!, no has visto a tu mascota?, con raz n estas as ! M s raro de lo normal. Jajajaja *  
Estoy seguro de que ulquiorra se molestara por esto!

*Mascota?*  
Ahora que querr Grimmjow?

*Vamos, no te hagas el que no sabe!. Todos nos hemos dado cuenta de que le agarraste un afecto a esa humana.*  
Se ha de estar retorciendo del coraje! Jajajaja

*solo la cuido. Es el trabajo que me encargo aizen-sama*

*no te enga es. Tu sabes lo que esta pasando entre ustedes, y esa est pida humana est obsesionada con el shinigami peli-naranja. No tienes oportunidad. JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!*

Despu s de agarrarlo, impidiendo que se moviera, mi cerebro me dice que es mi oportunidad de matarlo, solo es un estorbo. Pero podr a enojarse aizen-sama!  
*Grimmjow, quieres que te vuelva a desintegrar el brazo?*

Despu s de soltarme y dejarme, mientras ulquiorra se marchaba, solo pude gritarle.  
*MALDITO ULQUIORRA, DEJA DE CREERTE EL JEFE! ME LAS PAGARAS!*

El comentario de Grimmjow me incomodo. No est en mi tener emociones. Tengo que saber que me esta pasando y como solucionarlo!.

Al abrirse la puerta, no pude contenerme quer a llorar, pero ya no de tristeza, si no de alegr a! Era el Ulquiorra! Viniste a verme!, te extra ,..*

*mujer!*

No se porque me siento as , pero quiero abrazarlo, eso hare!, lo abrazare.  
*No me sueltes!*

Estuvimos toda la noche abraz ndonos estaba tranquila, siento que podr a morir feliz. Pero volvi a entristecerme al darme cuenta que se levantaba e iba de salida *me voy*  
Dijo el..y mis brazos no quer an que se fuera, quer an volver a sentirlo, pens que el seria frio, pero no..Pens que no me quer a pero si me quiere!  
Y entonces cuando lo vi partir .me despert ! No lo pod a creer, hab a so ado con el! Ya no puedo ocultar que estoy dividida. Kurosaki-kun, ulquiorra. QUE DEBO HACER O SENTIR?...no pude dormir el resto de la noche o lo poco que quedaba de ella. Toda mi mente era un revolvedero.

Al abrise la puerta no pude evitarlo, tenia la necesidad de verla sonreir de tocarla, de saber que sentir a al estar con ella.

Ulquiorra! Viniste a verme!, te extra ,..*

Y ah esta de nuevo.. hablando demasiado!

*mujer*

Y de repente vino a m y me abrazo? esto es un abrazo?, siento un calor, un calor que tranquiliza mi existencia. Que me dan ganas de querer m s. De estar siempre entre sus brazos.  
*no me sueltes*  
Dijo esa mujer, y algo en mi hizo que todo mi cuerpo se estremeciera como jam s lo hab a hecho, y al fin, pude corresponder el llamado abrazo como si mi existencia dependiera de ello.  
Estuvimos toda la noche as . La verdad fue extraordinario. Podr a repetirlo siempre.  
Pero algo me hizo levantarme de la cama e irme *me voy* Dije.. y sent que me dejaba ah junto a ella.. eso abr a querido y entonces despert ! Fue la primera vez que so . So ar, que es so ar exactamente? Que no es una cualidad que tienen los humanos? QUE ME ESTA PASANDO!? No he estado tranquilo desde aquel sue o. Supongo que tendr que ver a esa mujer.

4

ulquiorra volvio a visitarme, pero ya no se queda, siento que esta enojado o algo por el estilo,  
cada dia me preocupo mas y mas por todos. algo extra o esta pasando...  
NO PUEDE SER! todos estan aqui, , sado-kun, ishida-kun, rukia-chan! vinieron...  
a rescatarme, muchachos!  
ya habia dejado de llorar! sniff, estoy tan alegre y ala ves tan preocupada por todos...

ya estan empezando las ballatas, dios!, quisiera salir de aqui e ir a ayudarlos, a curarlos, no puedo hacer nada inue de nuevo eres una molestia!. ishida-kun y kurosaki-kun parecen estar bien, pero sado-kun no, parece que esta muerto! nonono! inue no llores tienes que ser fuerte por ti,

U:*voy a entrar*

dijo ulquiorra, no queria demasiado preocupada por todos, estoy molesta. n no quisiera que el estuviera aqui. entro el. no pude evitar verlo con resentimiento.

U:*asi que lo has notado.*

se adentro mas ala habitacion y continuo hablando,

U: *ese tonto de nnoitra se puso impaciente,a el le han ordenado permanecer en su habitacion*  
me dijo el,

i:*sado-kun no ha muerto*

estaba molesta. solo le conteste lo que sentia. lo que queria que pasara. y ulquiorra volteo la cara.  
estoy segura.

i:*no lo esta.*  
termine de afirmar. no pude dejar de mirarlo desafiadamente. pero cuando me regreso la mirada no pude sostenerla. solo la baje.

U:*entra* y el hollow mudo con la comida comenzo a adentrarse ala habitacion. el unico ruido que habia el rechinar de los platos.

U:*aqui esta tu comida. come*

me dijo, siempre tan frio. pero esta vez, habia algo diferente, algo que no se explicar. parecia algo molesto, al igual que yo.

*no quiero* le dije,

U:*hasta que Aizen-sama dice lo contrario, mantenerte con vida es tambi n una de tus .*

me sorprendio su comentario. nunca habia sido asi conmigo. pero estoy decidida. no bajare mas la cabeza.

U: *tengo que forzartelo hasta tu garganta? o prefieres ser acosada y te den terapia intravenosa?*

i: *sado-kun no esta muerto!*  
como se atreve?!. tengo que ser fuerte. no cedere!

U:* me estas importa de la manera que sea. que quieres que diga? "No te preocupes. Estoy seguro de que est vivo".  
estoy aqu para consolarte.*

no puedo creer lo que me esta diciendo ulquiorra

U: *no te entiendo. porque te importa demasiado si esta vivo o no?. En poco tiempo, todos tus amigos estar n muertos de todos modos.  
que importa si alguien fue asesinado antes de lo planeado?. tendrian que haberse dado cuenta que esto pasaria.*

i: *ya basta!*  
me esta lastimando con lo que esta diciendo! no quiero que siga hablando!

U:* y si no lo hicieron, es porque son estupidos. deberias poder reirte de todo esto si pensaras en ellos de esta forma,  
porque no puedes hacer eso?  
yo estar a enojado por su estupidez de entrar a Hueco Mundo sin considerar primero los l mites de su fuerzas.*

NO LO SOPORTO MAS! nose como paso o que fue exactamente que era lo que sentia. mi corazon esta revuelto, parece un parque de diversiones.  
no pude evitar correr y darle una bofetada. me miro de una forma en la que jamas lo habia hecho.  
lo note, esta molesto. el obto por voltearse, pero antes de salir de la habitacion me dijo.

U: *regresare en una hora. si no has comido para entonces, te atare y te forzare la comida hasta la garganta. ten eso en mente!*

cuando se cerro la puerta, empeze a temblar, sentia que mi cuerpo colapsaria. quisiera morir! mis lagrimas ya no pudieron evitar salir.

siento la presencia del shinigami sustituto. ire a verlo.

5

ichigo: tu eres... ulquiorra!

ulquiorra: sabes mi nombre?  
pero no recuerdo hab rtelo dicho antes. de todos modos, kusihiki-rukia esta muerta

ichigo: que...dijiste?

ulquiorra: mas acertadamente, ella y el espada numero 9 se mataron mutuamente.  
ella estaba cubierta de heridas y su cuerpo fue atravesado por una lanza, no puede estar viva despu s de eso.

ichigo: no hagas conclusiones. el reiatsu de riuka acaba de disminuir hace un segundo tu no estabas en su batalla, as que no sabes si esta-

ulquiorra: tenemos reconocimiento sincronizado. esa era una de las habilidades del espada numero 9, como tambi n su responsabilidad constantemente nos transmite informaci n sobre cualquier enemigo con el que pelea.

D JENME SALIR!

no he dejado de golpear la puerta, POR FAVOR! que alguien me escuche, necesito salir, tengo que ayudarlos!

d jenme salir de aqu , por favor, D JENME SALIR!

d jenme salir! d jenme...

no puedo...aceptarlo

kusihiki-san!

no puedo evitar dejar de llorar, es todo lo que puedo hacer..

ulquiorra: a donde vas?

ichigo: voy a salvar a rukia.

ulquiorra: creo que te dije que esta muerta.

ichigo: no lo esta.

ulquiorra: estas siendo obstinado. estas seguro de que no quieres matarme antes de ir?

ichigo: no tengo motivo para pelear contigo.

ulquiorra: que significa eso?

ichigo: puedes ser el enemigo, pero aun no has lastimado a ninguno de mis amigos.

ulquiorra: ya veo. cambiar a si te digo que yo fui quien forz a inue orihime a venir a hueco mundo?

se teletransporto soltando ala peque a nell,para atacarme con su espada que f cilmente la detuve con mi brazo

ichigo: sabia que inue no hab a venido a hueco mundo por su propia voluntad!

ulquiorra: eso es inesperado. aun segu as manteniendo tus dudas acerca de sus intenciones, a pesar de que viniste a salvarla

ichigo: no lo entiendes. Todos est n llamando a inue traidora por tu culpa!

ulquiorra: tiene sentido. si ese no fuera el caso, entonces significar a que algo hab a sido mal calculado.

ichigo: maldito!

ulquiorra: esa es raz n suficiente para pelear conmigo?

hubo un gran explosi n e ichigo se separo de ulquiorra.

ichigo: nell, al jate de aqu .

nell: itzigo!

ichigo: parece que el no me dejara pasar tan f cilmente. pero desafortunadamente para el, estoy apurado.  
ir hacia el con todo lo que tengo.  
BANKAI!

u: ya veo. as que ha mejorado su bankai. lo derrotare f cilmente. esto es lo que quer a.

ichigo ataco a ulquiorra, ese gran poder no se lo esperaba ulquiorra, apenas lo pudo contener con una mano. salio volando.

u: porque se ve asi? y como es que posee semejante reiatsu? es exactamente como el nuestro!

ichigo: estas acabado! GETSUGA TENSHOU

al haber lanzado su poder, ese gran poder, nuevamente ulquiorra lo intento detener con una mano, le fue imposible. le sorprendio haber tenido que usar las dos manos.

u:imposible!

no se veia nada mas que humo y a ichigo se le empezo a romper la mascara. ya no la tiene y parece cansado. como si hubiera usado casi todo su poder!

nell: itzigo!

ichigo: nell?

nell: IT-ZI-GO!  
me lanze hacia el, itzigo es increible!

despues de salir disparados los dos, no le quedo de otra a nell, mas que rega arlo.

nell: PENSE QUE IBAS A MORIR! PENSE QUE IBAS A MORIR ITZIGO!

le gritaba mientras lo jaloneaba de la ropa

ichigo: aun podria...

nell: usaste todo ese loco poder apesar de estar todo abatido! es demasiado! te sobreesforzaste!  
nell estaba super preocupada. no puedes morir itzigo!itzigo!

i:esta muy asustada  
ichigo: lo siento nell, estabas muy preocupada verdad?

despues de tanto drama, ichigo esta dispuesto a partir. pero desvio la mirada y entre el humo aparecio la sombra de ulquiorra, no lo podia creer.

ichigo: que diablos?

ulquiorra: valla,valla, incluso con ambas manos no pude detenerlo completamente. estoy un poco sorprendido. eso fue todo lo que tenias?

ichigo parecia bastante sorprendido. no podia gesticular ni una sola palabra,

ulquiorra: hmp, parece que asi es.

ulquiorra empezo a limpiarte el polvo del hombro. despues le apunto con el dedo

ulquiorra: que lastima!

ichigo se alerto. y ulquiorra disparo un cero e ichigo aprobecho para uir.

ichigo: nell, estas bien? nell! resiste!, buscare un lugar para que puedas descanzar y...

aparecio ulquiorra al lado de el, corriendo...sigue sin creer que el cuarto espada sea ta fuerte.  
ulquiorra solo lo pateo y salio volando cayendo en una torre. al salir de los escombros, se noto que estaba herido.  
enfrende de el ya estaba ulquiorra. tranquilo como siempre con las manos en los bolsillos.

ulquiorra: sacaste esa mascara otra vez por un momento para bloquear mi cero, verdad?  
tienes impresionantes reflejos. pero esta vez, te duro menos que un segundo. ya no podras usarla otra vez. rindete.

el shinigami sustituto solo jadeaba y seguia incado en el suelo. pero pudo agarrar su espada y ponerla en el hombro al cuarto espada, este se sorprendio solo un poco.

ichigo: crees que me voy a rendir? tu eres el primer espada. verdad?  
si te derroto, toda esta lucha seria tan buena como haberla acabado.

ulquiorra: ya veo. lamento desilucionarte.

al quitarle la espada, esta le rasgo la ropa y dejo mostrar su tatuaje. era el numero 4.

ichigo: numero cuatro?

ulquiorra: si. soy el espada numero 4. ulquiorra schiffer. el cuarto miembro mas poderoso de los espada.

con el brazo izquierdo ulquiorra atravezo a ichigo. justo debajo del cuello. donde el tiene su oyo hollow.

ulquiorra: kurosaki ichigo, no puedes derrotarme. suponiendo que pudieras, aun hay tres espadas mas fuertes que yo.  
no importa cuantas veces te levantes para continuar luchando...

el cuarto espada saco la mano del cuerpo de ichigo. eso hizo que el cuerpo del pelinaranja se desplomara en el suelo.

ulquiorra: tu bando nunca lograra la victoria! parece que te he sobreestimado, no mejoraste como lo habia anticipado. estas acabado.  
si aun puedes moverte en esa condicion. te sugiero que te vallas de inmediato. si deno puedes moverte entonces muere alli.  
de cualquier modo, tu camino termina aqui. shinigami.

inue: kurosaki-kun...no!  
primero kushiki-san y ahora kurosaki-kun? no puede ser!

se escucha que abrieron la puerta...quien sera?  
hum?..

- ves?, la princesa esta sola. jajajaja orihime-chan jugemos a un juego.

inue: etto..

- ya veo.

entraron las dos arrancar, y cerraron la puerta.

lolly- tienes un cuarto muy lindo, sabias?

menoly-verdad?

lolly-realmente una habitacion linda. le debes de gustar mucho a aizen-sama.

inue: hmp..

lolly-bueno, no es cierto? todos estan concentrados en ti! eres super popular! es increible verdad?  
incluso vinieron 5 personas a rescatar a su princesa.

inue: ellos...

lolly- dime orihime, realmente crees que vales tanto?

menoly: - que ridiculo.

se acerco bastante a orihime.

lolly- o ya lo tomaste por seguro?

inue: yo no...

la asustada y preocupada orihime empezo a caminar hacia atras...

lolly- que? que fue eso?

al final, quedo acorralada en la pared.

lolly- no te escuche.

inue: yo no pienso eso!  
tenia miedo, lo dije cerrando los ojos, tengo que ser valiente.

lolly- hey, menoly, escuchaste eso? dice que no piensa de esa forma!

menoly: no lo hace?

i:ella golpeo la pared dejando su brazo justo a un lado de mi cara, eso me asusto aun mas.

lolly-te dire algo bueno, o-ri-hi-me-chan,

la agarro del cabello y la avento. inue callo al suelo, estaba totalmente asustada.

lolly-no seas tan engreida, maldita! alejate de aizen-sama! humana pobre!

uso su pie, pisando la cara de orihime, ella solo chillo un poco.

lolly- oh? que fue eso?

menoly: ella me altera.

lolly- quieres golpearla?

menoly: de acuerdo. nos detendremos cuando ella empieze a llorar.

lolly- jajajaja, muy bueno! orihime-chan, muestranos que tan fea eres cuando lloras.

entre las dos comenzaron a patearla. cuando inue tuvo la oportunidad. se levanto y empezo a correr, iba hacia la salida. pero una de ellas lanzo un cero hacia la puerta, haciendo que orihime callera.

lolly- lo siento! parecia como si quisieras irte, sabias? asi que quise abrirte la puerta. pero parece que me pase un poco!  
orihime volteo a verla.

lolly-oh? hay algo que quieras decir?  
si quieres decir algo, entonces escupelo ahora. seremos buenas y te escucharemos.

inue: si no tienen ningun asunto conmigo, por favor vallanse.

lolly- quien diablos te crees que eres?

inue:hm..

lolly- menoly..

menoly: lo se, verdad?

lolly-ultimamente su cero no ha estado trabajando muy bien. aparentemente a veces se dispara solo!  
si no tienes cuidado, podria estarte disparando a ti. es totalmente diferente ala bala que dispare hace un segundo. este si es fuerte... que sucede? di algo!

inue: yo existo para servir y hacer lo que aizen-sama diga...

lolly- no te atrevas a decir el nombre de aizen-sama! no te pongas tan engreida solo porque pudiste hablar directamente con aizen-sama!

i:ahora entiendo todo.

lolly- que es esa mirada? levantate!

la arrancar empezo a jalonearla.

inue: detente por favor!

inue forzejeo con la arrancar para poder soltarse de su amarre. la arrancar tenia demasiada furia. en su cara se le notaba.

lolly- maldita!

con una bofetada, inue salio bolando.

lolly: no hay forma de que una patetica humana iguale el poder de un arrancar.

inue: hm..

lolly: deja de mirarme asi! hare que ya no puedas ver a aizen-sama!

menoly: lolly! no vallas tan lejos! si pasas el limite...

lloly: callate! si eres una cobarde solo vete!

un cero rompio la pared detras de ellas, solo se escuchaban los paso..

menoly: grimmjow!

grimm: que pasa? veo que ustedes dos aprobecharon a entrar mientras ulquiorra no estaba por aqui. parece que se estan divirtiendo!

menoly: que?

lolly: como entraste aqui?

grimm: como? a travez de la pared.

lolly: d..deja de ser tan bromista!

grimm: ah! relajense. no se quien lo

hizo pero la puerta ya estaba derribada.

este empezo a entrar a la habitacion hacercandose alas arrancar. las dos estaban aterradas.

grimmjow: apartate.

con solo mover su mano hizo que lolly saliera disparada hacia el otro lado de la pared.

grimm: uh? parece que exagere un poco.

menoly se enfado. pero al tratar de atacar a grimmjow solo consiguio ser lanzada con un cero de este. lolly empezo a decirle que aizen-sama lo castigaria. pero solo consiguio que grimmjow la pateara fuera de la habitacion.

grimm: como si aizen-sama moviera un dedo por ustedes dos. idiotas.

inue: por que?...

grimmjow: regresandote el favor de mi brazo izquierdo.

geimmjow la agarro de la ropa y la levanto.

inue: que?

grimm: que?... pensaste que solo venia a salvarte? no seas tonta. he pagado mi deuda contigo. ahora, necesito que me ayudes con algo.

al bajarla le dijo, que curara esas heridas de su rostro. pero inue decidio curar primero a las dos arrancar. y partio con grimmjow.  
grimmjow llevo a orihime al lugar donde se encontraba ichigo. para comenzar a curarlo despues de su pelea con ulquiorra.

i:las heridas de kurosaki-kun estan emanando un increible reiatsu !no puedo repelerlo quien fue el que hizo esto?

grimmjow: fue ulquiorra.

i: NO PUEDE SER!

g: le ense are lo que sucede cuando intenta sacarle la presa a otra persona.

en ese segundo aparecio ulquiorra. inue y grimmjow estaban bastante sorprendidos.

grim: ulquiorra!

ulquiorra: que estas haciendo grimmjow? te estoy haciendo una pregunta. por que estas sanando intencionalmente a un enemigo que yo derrote?

g: hm...

ulquiorra: no hay respuesta.

inueque debo hacer?, no puedo mirarlo, no puedo retarlo. no se que pensar,porque lo habra atacado ulquiorra, lo dejo muy mal herido.

u: haz lo que quieras. sin embargo aizen-sama me ha confiado el cuidado de esta mujer entregala.

grimmjow: derrotame.

ulquiorra: que dijiste?

g: que sucede? hoy estas demasiado hablador, verdad ulquiorra?

min 8 xD


End file.
